


The Gifts

by Kiterie



Series: Christmas Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke leaves gifts behind for his team for Christmas before he leaves the village, 4 years later he returns and some things have changed while others never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts

Kakashi unlocked the door and disabled the traps before stepping into the small house on the outskirts of the Uchiha district. Tsunade had ordered him to search for anything that might be important. In truth, this was the last place Kakashi wanted to be. But, he couldn't very well ask either of his students to do it. Even if they could get past the traps, which was unlikely, it would hurt them even more than it hurt him to be there. He knew as well as Tsunade that he was the best person for the task. If anyone stood a chance of finding the clues behind Sasuke's leaving, it was him.

The room was clean but already gathering dust in the two weeks since the boy had left. Kakashi looked the surface of the place over, knowing he would find nothing. Then, he started with meticulous care on the numerous nitches and hide-aways the small room had. Each had it's own unique trap, and Kakashi was really quite impressed with the ingenuity behind them.

He found some small trinkets he was fairly sure belonged to Sasuke's deceased family and friends, and he carefully set them back after quickly taking photos of them. He found multiple weapons and scrolls, which amused him despite his heavy heart. They reminded him exactly how much he and the kid had in common. The weapons he checked over, made a list, took his pictures, and put them back exactly as they were minus the dust. The scrolls he put in the bag[. A]s unlikely as it was, there could be something on them or in them that would hold some vital information in his retrieval.

He was almost completely done before he found something that struck him as being important, and it took a moment for him to compose himself. The compartment was unusual in and of itself. There were no traps, and the boards were painted white in contrast to the dark wood of the floor. It was far enough under the bed so as not to be seen unless you were looking for something, but not so far back that it wasn't in easy reach. Inside, were three small boxes labeled 'Do not open until Christmas.' There were no names written on them, but Kakashi knew who they were for despite that fact. He tucked them into the bag with the scrolls, careful not to destroy the ribbons.

It seemed to take forever to finish his search, but he found little else of interest. And, after a cursory search of the surrounding houses, he headed back towards the hokage's tower.

-

Hiashi handed the brightly wrapped gifts back to Tsunade, frowning slightly as he did so. "Is there something you were looking for in those boxes, Hokage-sama?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I just need to know if there is anything dangerous in them. If they're trapped." Tsunade set the gifts on her desk, looking at them as though they held some clue she couldn't decipher.

"Not that I can see, unless the Christmas gifts themselves are poisonous."

"What are they? The gifts?" He told her and she frowned then shook her head. "Thank you ,Hiashi-san. Your help is appreciated. Please do not mention this to anyone."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." At the flick of her hand, he bowed and showed himself out.

-

2 months later

-

Kakashi stepped through the window and smiled at Tsunade. "You needed to see me? If it's about the mission report, Pakkun ate it."

The blonde-haired kunoichi shook her head. "I'm sure if he did, it was because you ordered him to. However, the reason I needed to see you was because tomorrow is Christmas, and I thought you might have forgotten about these." She waved a hand at the gifts on her desk.

Kakashi frowned and looked away. "Hai."

"He obviously meant for you guys to find them."

"That's what worries me. It means he intended to leave with enough thought that he knew he would be gone before the holidays."

"Try not to think about that right now. It's the holidays. You should try to enjoy them."

Kakashi nodded, but the solemn look in his visible eye didn't leave even as he picked up the gifts, along with a few from the hokage and Shizune.

"Merry Christmas, brat."

"Merry Christmas to both of you as well," he said half heartedly, smiling in Shizune's direction as well.

-

Sakura and Naruto shifted their feet nervously on the bridge as they waited for their sensei. "It's weird, isn't it?" Sakura asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." Naruto stared out over the water for a moment more before turning and smiling. "I'll bring Sasuke back for you, don't worry, Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!"

She smiled at him before turning back to the water.

Kakashi watched the scene a moment longer before jumping down from his perch. "I have something for the both of you," he said cheerfully, putting on his best smile. He tried not to laugh as they spun around startled. "Sorry for the choice of location. However, I felt it was appropriate given what I have for the both of you."

"You bought us Christmas presents?" Naruto asked, looking at him skeptically.

Sakura looked as though she thought he'd grown another head. "You got us Christmas presents AND you managed to give them to us on time?"

Kakashi pretended to look hurt for a moment before swinging the bag off his shoulder and opening it. "Maybe I should open mine first..."

"Kakashi-sensei!" They both whined.

"Kidding, kidding," he laughed, pulling out a small pink box and handing it to Sakura, and then pulling out a bright orange box and handing it to Naruto. "There's more, but these are the important ones." With that, he pulled out his own silver one.

Naruto ripped his open while Sakura carefully removed the paper from hers. Kakashi simply watched them.

"Ramen tickets!" Naruto grinned and pulled out a bunch of little white slips of paper and a bright orange and black bowl. "And a ramen bowl! Thank you Kakashi-sensei!"

"Saa... they're not from me, they're from Sasuke," he said, scratching his head. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes huge, the small jade sakura bracelet dangling from her fingers. Naruto dropped his bowl. Kakashi caught it before it hit the ground, though, along with the meal tickets that drifted in the air.

"Sasuke... sent these?" Sakura asked, obviously holding back tears.

"He left them for us. I came across them after he left."

Naruto took his bowl and ramen tickets back, tucking them in the box with a great deal more care than he'd shown in opening the gift.

"What did you get, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, smiling slightly.

Kakashi looked at the box in his hands, it looked like it was probably a book. He smiled and unwrapped it. Inside was a first edition copy of Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 1.

He held it up for Sakura and Naruto see. They groaned. "I can't believe he bought you porn!"

Kakashi opened it, grinning. "How thoughtful.." The grin faded to confusion. The inside title read 'Dating for Gay Men'. A note was scrawled beneath the title. 'Kakashi-sensei, try reading something other than Icha Icha for a change and maybe Iruka-sensei will go out with you.' Kakashi was grateful his mask would hide the blush.

"It's almost like he's here..." Sakura sighed, looking out at the water again, the bracelet now dangling from her wrist.

"Yeah," Naruto and Kakashi echoed.

-

4 years later

-

"Here, carry this." Iruka handed him a tray of cookies before grabbing a tray with mugs of hot cocoa on it.

"I love it when you order me around..." Kakashi said, leering at his lover.

"Can't you behave for one evening?" Iruka asked, the vein in his forehead twitching.

"Yes." Then the silver-haired nin leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Badly."

With skill that only a shinobi who teaches pre-genin everyday, Iruka grabbed the tray Kakashi was carrying and set it on top of his own in one smooth motion. Before the other had a chance to react, he hit the jounin on the head.

Iruka shoved the kitchen door open and headed into the living room. "Naruto, give me a hand with this?"

After picking himself up off the floor, Kakashi followed him, rubbing his head exaggeratedly. Iruka noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Can we open our presents now, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"After we all get sat down, yes."

"Can I open mine now, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked softly, coming up behind the chunin, who responded by stomping on his foot and 'ignoring' him.

Sakura took the tray from him and handed Sasuke a mug before taking one for herself. "Whose gifts do we open first?" She asked,]smiling.

"I'm hosting this party. You guys all have to open mine first," Iruka said, grinning. He handed them each a gift. It really wasn't much of a surprise. Sakura got a medical book he knew she'd been eyeing, Naruto got Ichiraku meal tickets, and Sasuke got a weapon sharpening kit. Kakashi's was the only surprise. He literally got a lump of coal.

Kakashi pouted at the chunin, but only got a smirk and a "Then you should be good next year."

Sakura handed out her gifts next, all of them identical medical packs. "Well, it's just with all the missions we've been going on, and Iruka you always need one with the kids..."

"It's very thoughtful of you, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke handed his out before wrapping his arms around Naruto and resting his chin on a shoulder.

Sakura took the necklace from the small box and smiled softly. "You remembered..." she said as she held it up to study the hand carved stone flower.

Naruto got a cookbook without a single ramen recipe in it. "What is this supposed to be?" He asked teasingly.

"You need to know how to cook something other than ramen. I'm tired of eating it whenever you get stuck with the cooking on missions. I think I actually prefer Sai's cooking to yours. Uft!" Sasuke smirked. "It's true." Naruto elbowed him again.

Iruka opened his and looked up at Sasuke curiously. The end of a rope dangling from his fingers.

"It's chakra infused, for tying him up so you can get your work done or have a moment's peace," he said in his usual detached voice but with the smirk still on his face.

Iruka chuckled and looked at his lover meaningfully before setting his gift aside.

Kakashi eyed his dark haired student before opening his to find a copy of Icha Icha without the cover. After a second, he realized it was Volume 1 of Icha Icha Paradise.

"I thought you might like to have the rest of your gift." The statement garnered odd looks from everyone except Iruka, who started laughing so hard he spilled his cocoa, and Kakashi, who just bemoaned the desecration of his precious Icha Icha.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed his presents from under the tree, handing them to everyone while grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura stared at the herbs neatly wrapped and labeled in the waterproof tin. "How did you get all of these? None of these grow anywhere near here."

"Well, when I was traveling with Jiraiya, he showed a lot of them to me, and I collected them for you. Some of them I bought, though." Naruto was literally beaming as Sakura threw her arms around him and hugged him.

She was sniffly and teary eyed when she finally released him. "Thank you, Naruto. My gift isn't anywhere near as good as yours." She sounded heartbroken over the fact.

Naruto blushed, "Yours is too, Sakura-chan. You were thinking of us when you made them." He was still blushing as he handed Iruka his gift.

"Ramen tickets?" Iruka asked, laughing again. 'Thank you, Naruto."

"I know it's no where near as many times as you took me for ramen but..."

"It's wonderful, Naruto. Thank you."

Kakashi stared at the box Naruto handed him, wondering for a moment if it would be ramen tickets then decided the box was too big for just tickets. When he pulled the lid off and removed a lot of paper, he found a stack of papers about an inch think. "Icha Icha Yaoi!"

"Yeah. I wrote it. That's the manuscript for the first book," the blond said, looking slightly nervous.

Kakashi grinned. "I look forward to reading it."

The grinning teen handed the last box to Sasuke before settling down beside him. Pulling out the orange and black bowl with ramen tickets resting in it. The boy frowned. "You're giving me the gift I gave you back?"

"NO! It's different! Look! This one has fans etched in the side instead of little fish cakes!"

"Oh... thank you."

"I gave you the same number of ramen tickets and I haven't used the ones you gave me yet. I kind of thought we could go together..."

Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles before leaning over and kissing the blond on his cheek. "Sure."

"Aw! You guys are so cute!" Sakura cooed. Sasuke and Naruto both rolled their eyes, blushing slightly.

"You and Lee are just as bad, Sakura-chan."

"No way, you two are way cuter! Ino and Hinata both agree with me."

Iruka and Kakashi burst out laughing at the teens.

"So, Kakashi, did you remember to get us gifts, or did your dogs eat them?" Naruto asked, obviously changing the subject.

"I told them to, but they refused. Said something about indigestion," he said, reaching over and pulling some boxes from behind the tree and tossing them at the ones they were for, except for Iruka's, which he held onto. "I don't know if you deserve yours, after you gave me coal."

"Gimme!" Iruka said, reaching for the gift, which was promptly moved as far away from the grasping fingers as possible without Kakashi actually getting up.

"Nope, I think I'll keep it, and you can have the coal."

Iruka pounced him, knocking him over as he snatched the gift away from the smirking jounin before ripping it open. "Oooh chocolate!"

"From Suna, too."

"Thank you, Kashi-love," Iruka said, popping one in his mouth. "And, you still deserved the coal."

"Hey!"

"So, Sakura, let's see what you got," Iruka said as he chewed the carmel filled candy.

She pulled the paper out of the bag to find to slips of paper. "Two tickets to the nearby hot spring," she murmured, looking as though she was about to faint.

"I'm told they're good for your health. I'd have just gotten you the one, but girls never seem to do anything alone. So, I thought that would be a bad idea."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," she said as she continued to stare at the little slips of paper.

Naruto ripped open the thin box and removed a small coupon booklet.

"Now you'll have enough ramen to at least last you through the rest of the year. Try not to eat that all in one sitting."

"I don't think even I could eat that much ramen in one sitting... it might be interesting to try though."

"So, Sasuke, it looks like you get to open the last gift." There was a tone to Kakashi voice that made Iruka shoot him a questioning look.

Sasuke pealed the paper back to reveal a rather thick hardback book on shinobi advanced tactics. "Thank you, Kakashi sensei. I'm sure it will come in very handy." The dark haired boy didn't move to open it.

"I wrote an inscription on the inside, you should read it."

"I can always read it later."

"Ah, but the fun in giving a gift is seeing the expression on the other person's face."

Sasuke sighed and opened it. A slow but very bright blush spread across his face before he slammed the book shut and shoved it in his pack. "Thank you."

"Well what did it say?" Naruto asked.

"It didn't say anything."

"That's why you're blushing?" Sakura said, fixing him with a curious look.

"He just drew one of his perverted pictures."

"I would never do anything of the sort."

"Yes, you would."

Kakashi smirked and leaned back. "Okay, maybe."

The rest of the afternoon passed fairly calmly before Sakura excused herself saying she was off to visit her family before she and Lee met up. An hour or so after she left, Sasuke and Naruto headed out, saying they wanted to stop and see the rest of their friends before it got too late.

"So, what did you do that made Sasuke blush?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing. I'm innocent," Kakashi said all the while remembering the look on his students face when he read the actual title. 'The Kama Sutra for Gay Men' really would come in handy for the boy. It wasn't his fault if the boy couldn't appreciate that fact yet.

"I'm sure. Now would you just tell me?"

"Hn? Why don't I show you instead?"

"I think I'm going find that rope very useful," Iruka said, trying to look serious and failing as he led the silver-haired jounin off to their bedroom.

-

"So can I see it now?" Naruto said practically bouncing as  a street in the Uchiha district.

"See what dobe?" he asked feigning innocence.

"The book, Kakashi-sensei gave you?"

Sasuke blushed. "No."

"Sasuke-teme I'd let you see. Especially if it was something perverted."

"No."

"Come on, lemme see," Naruto whined as the two boys walked down the street towards Sasuke's house.

"Stop asking. I'm not letting you see."

Nartuo swung in front of him and stopped. "Let. Me. See." The blonde demanded, giving the other boy a feral grin.

"No," Sasuke said and moved to step around him. Before he could get more than a couple of steps however, Narutio shoved him against a light pole and pressed his mouth against the suprised genin's, a low growl emenating from his throat. Hands moved over clothes, pulling at them, driven by the need to touch bare flesh.

"Youth and Enthusiasm do not make up for a lack of creativity! Wow, I think Gai-sensei is starting to rub off on him." Naruto laughed as he flipped through the pages. "This is better than some of the books I have..."

It took Sasuke about two seconds to turn around, realized he'd been had, hit the clone over it's head, and retrieve the book. In that time span, his face managed to turn an impressive shade of red.

"I SAID NO!"

"That's why I just took it," the blonde said, grinning. "Besides, you really need to learn to focus, Sasuke-kun."

"Excuses me for not being able to think when you're kissing me. It's not exactly my fault." Sasuke sulked, but with the blush, it only made Naruto laugh.

"Better hope your enemies don't find out. They could get you to surrender just by offering you sex."

Sasuke glowered at the rowdy blonde and stalked away.

"So..." Naruto said, falling into step beside him. "Mind if I borrow it some time? It really is better than some of the ones I have."

"You?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded. "You have books on this? As in multiple?"

"Of course! Research," Naruto answered cheerily before taking the other's hand and continuing the walk home.


End file.
